Fifty Shades Freed Continuation
by ImADynamo
Summary: A continuation of Fifty Shades Freed, set before the epilogue. Life with Mr. & Mrs. Grey leading up to the birth of their first child. Will married life run smoothly? With Fifty! Of course not!


A/N. I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, I'm simply borrowing them hehe… This was intended as a one shot, but I may be persuaded to continue if there's any interest.

This is a continuation of Fifty Shades Freed, before the epilogue. A little day in the life of Mr. and Mrs. Grey. You will see where I have left off, but if I'm going to continue, I need to know if you want me to carry on the graphic content of the original books (already rated M just in case). I'm also happy to receive suggestions! Let me know what you think! L x

The Great Escape

I wake with a start, a film of cool perspiration covering my body beneath the covers of our bed. My chest physically aches as I breathe in a deep lungful of much needed air. It's happened again. _It's been four months for fuck sake_… Visions of Jack's face just inches from mine, the stench of stale alcohol on his breath as he hisses at me. The hard blow as he deals me a backhand across my unsuspecting cheek, and the sharp agonising pain as his foot meets my ribs… I shudder, both inside and out, as my hand instantly moves to my pregnant stomach. Little Blip is now Big Blip, and I'm not too sure I like how my body is changing, or how my raging hormones have turned me into some kind of crazy woman. Extending my free hand, I reach out without looking, and find nothing but the cool fabric of the Egyptian cotton sheets. Christian must have been up long ago, that's if he even slept beside me last night. For the past few nights, I have woken to find him sat watching me from the chair beside the bed, his face etched with certain worry that I wasn't sleeping peacefully. My heart sinks. I know what happened with Hyde has shook him, but instead of truly opening up, he's slowly slipped back into control freak mode. Yesterday I couldn't even go for a pee, without him following me to the bathroom and waiting guard outside the door. What did he think was going to happen to me in there? As I lay motionless, now staring up at the stark white ceiling, I think about the nightmares that have been invading my sleep since getting out of the hospital. I shudder again. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Maybe I need to be alone for a while to clear my aching, confused head. Maybe, just maybe, I need to get out of the apartment for a while, without the whole security entourage in tow. As I get out of bed to go and shower, I'm determined not to be a prisoner any longer. _Mr. Fifty can find someone else to control today. _My subconscious sits open mouthed, _you're gonna pay if you go AWOL!_

After showering, I get dressed in casual jeans, a hoody and my black Converse. For what I have planned, there's no need for skimpy lingerie, a dress, or heels for that matter. I want to feel comfortable, I want to go unnoticed and just blend in with the average person on the street. Today, I want to be nothing more than Anastasia Steele, _not _Mrs. Christian Grey. Is it too much to ask? A little normality back in my life after everything I've been through lately. A few hours. That's all I want, a few hours of being _totally _alone, without being shadowed by the ever dutiful Sawyer. As I leave the bedroom, I know I have a choice; I can go and _ask _my husband if I can leave Escala without security, or I can simply leave before either Sawyer or Taylor have chance to catch up with me. I already know what Christian's answer will be - a flat 'no'. I think I'll go with the latter option and suffer the consequences later. _Oh you so know there's going be consequences, _my subconscious warns me. My inner goddess smirks knowingly, slowly licking her lips at the thought of Mr. Twitching Palm seeking his revenge for my defiance. I'll deal with them _both _later.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey." Smiling, Mrs. Jones brings me back to the now. "Breakfast?"

I force a smile. Is she always so bright and happy on a morning? "Erm… Just a tea please." I answer, distracted.

Voices drift from Christian's study. I definitely heard him, and a few seconds later, Taylor. Although I can't actually hear what is being said, I realise this is my ultimate chance to get out of here on my own.

"Are you sure I can't get you something to eat Mrs. Grey?" Mrs. Jones is still stood there smiling. "You hardly touched your dinner last night."

_Geez, first Christian and now Gail. I'll eat when I'm hungry. _"No, tea's fine for now thank you." I force another smile and Mrs. Jones heads back into the kitchen.

This is it. It's now or never. Grabbing my purse from the floor near the entrance hall, I manage to slip out through the glass doors without being heard. My heart's pounding a deafening rhythm in my chest, as I press the call button for the elevator. _Shit, c'mon. _I'm sure it's never taken this long before. I know as soon as the two pings sound to alert me to the fact the elevator is at my floor, Taylor and Sawyer will be on the case. I have to move fast. Pulling the keys to my car from my bag, I'm ready for 'the great escape'. As I hold my breath, the pings shrill out and I'm in as soon as the doors open. _Shit… shit… shit. _Sure enough, as the doors nearly meet, Sawyer comes bursting through the glass doors.

He looks panicked. "Mrs. Grey!" His tone is just as panicked as the expression on his face.

Too late, the doors have closed and I'm on my way down to the underground garage. Now my heart is really beating double time, when I know he'll be heading for the service elevator. Thankfully it travels slower. I also know my husband will now know of my escape. As if on cue, my BlackBerry starts ringing from my bag, 'My Love is King'. Ignoring it, I watch the floor numbers flit by on the digital display and I find myself actually holding my breath when I reach the lower level and the doors open with the obligatory pings. Within seconds I'm behind the wheel of my R8 and have cranked the powerful engine to life with a deep, rumbling roar. Setting off at break neck speed, I'm checking the rear-view mirror as I come to an abrupt stop to wait for the security gate to raise. As it's nearly raised fully, I gasp, _fuck. _Christian is running towards the car, shortly followed by Taylor, as Sawyer heads for the Audi SUV. The last thing I see as I pull out the garage, is the anguished expression on my husband's face. He is pissed beyond belief. _I told you so, _my subconscious says with a wag of her perfectly manicured finger.

Moving through the traffic at quite a speed, I've lost count of the times my BlackBerry has sounded out the ringtone reserved for my husband. I've suddenly remembered something too… _double shit… _After the whole Mia episode, Christian revealed to me that all the cars are fitted with tracking devices, and as I seem to recall, so are the cell phones. It's time to ditch the R8 and go for a stroll. Two blocks from SIP, I pull off the street into a parking lot, and successfully manage to park neatly between two other cars. I'm smirking, and I know why. My thoughts have wandered back to the night of the car chase and what had transpired between Christian and I, in the passenger seat of this very car. I flush and subconsciously bite my bottom lip. Everything south of my stomach begins to stir. _Gahh, damn my pregnancy hormones. _Why do I feel so fucking horny at the thought of sex in the car? I don't know why I'm asking myself that, I know the answer. I'm horny, full stop! Ever since my small fainting episode at work last week, Dr. Greene has put me on bed rest so she can monitor my blood pressure. Bed rest to my husband means house arrest, and he has even made sure poor Mrs. Jones is around at the weekends so I don't have to lift a finger. It also means he hasn't been near me in a sexual way ever since. Talk about frustrated. 'Your Love is King', brings me out of my reverie. Checking my BlackBerrry, I see eight missed calls, three text messages, and an email, all from my husband. With I sigh I turn the phone off and place it in the armrest above the handbrake. _You're making him worry, _my subconscious berates, as she stands arms folded and glaring at me. _Oh shut up, _I warn her, Christian will only be worried because he's not in control of the situation.

Grabbing my bag from the passenger seat, I get out the car and take a deep breath, filling my senses with the crisp cold air surrounding me. For a February day, the sun is shining, making it appear warmer than it actually is and as I start to walk, my hand automatically moves protectively to my neat little five month bump. _Oh Blip, what a world you're coming into, _I think to myself as I throw my bag over my shoulder and head in the direction of my favourite coffee shop. This is about me, not Christian. This is about me taking control of my life if only for a few hours. I know he's going to be pissed at me, but he has to realise I haven't done this to hurt him, I've done it for my own sanity. Thank god I have cash on me, as I have a sneaky suspicion all my credit card transactions will be traced within seconds, thanks to my husband's Security Advisor, Welch. I half smile, _I really can be a devious little bitch when I want to be. _My inner goddess grins with pure delight, and gives the middle finger to my gawping subconscious.

Grabbing a tea and a chocolate muffin from the coffee shop, I walk aimlessly down the sidewalk until I reach the little park a block over from SIP. I'm smiling. Children playing happily under the watchful eye of their mother's or nannies, without a care in the world. It's a heart warming sight, and makes me wonder if this is how it's going to be for us, once Little Blip is running around. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, I continue watching whilst I tuck into my muffin… _God I'm hungry… _and sip on my tea. For the first time in a week, I actually feel relaxed and normal again. Sitting here, I wonder how many calls I have missed from Christian and try to imagine what's probably going through his head right now. _Urgh, even on my own I can't stop thinking of how he's feeling. _Putting in my ear-buds, I turn on my iPod and look for a distraction in the music. It works, Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars' blocks out the sound from around me.

I don't know how long I've been sat here exactly, but my iPod has gone through my Snow Patrol album and has moved onto Snoop Dog, bringing me out of my own little world. Pulling the ear-buds out, I look up and immediately notice the black Audi SUV cruising slowly along the road at the other side of the park, right before it disappears behind the buildings. _The search party, _I roll my eyes. In less than a minute, Sawyer is standing before me looking far from impressed. This of course wasn't the first time I'd given him the slip, and I'm sure my husband will have already been on his case for it. I kind of feel bad. I had no intension of getting anyone in trouble. It's my subconscious's turn to roll her eyes.

"Mrs. Grey." Sawyer's tone is almost flustered as he looms over me. "Mr. Grey has been looking for you. He's not happy that you left the apartment without informing him." His tone is now low and matter of fact.

My shoulder's droop. "No, I'm sure he's not." I murmur, albeit a little too loudly.

"I've been instructed to take you straight back to Escala." Sawyer's tone of voice is still very matter of fact. Actually, come to think of it, this is probably the most he's ever said directly to me.

Well he's been _instructed _to take me home. Of course he has. Why should I think any different? Well I don't want to go, not just yet anyway. Peering up, Sawyer is peering back at me expectantly. I'm not going to be moved on this one. Short of Sawyer picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, with the obstacle of my swollen stomach in the way, there's absolutely nothing he can do to make me do as he says. Now my inner bitch has come out to play, standing there with her hands on her hips defiantly… _Just try it buddy! _

I clear my throat. "You can tell my husband, that I'm perfectly fine where I am thank you Sawyer." I say, then sensing the tension radiating from him in an instant.

"Ma'am, with all due respect…" He starts, obviously feeling the need to reiterate and stress what Christian has ordered.

"With all due respect, I have told you that I'm happy where I am… Thank you." My tone is a little harsher than I initially intended it to be, and now I feel a tad guilty for taking it out on Sawyer.

Beaten, Sawyer nods reluctantly. "Yes ma'am." He says, before walking a few feet away to make a call.

One guess as to who he's calling. Unable to help myself, I roll my eyes again. It doesn't take a genius to work out what's going to happen next. I give it five minutes before my husband turns up to deal with me. _Well, bring it on Fifty, _my inner bitch is really making herself heard now, sending my subconscious and inner goddess running for the hills. They know as well as I do, that the shit is really gonna hit the fan. I sigh deeply, as Sawyer disappears into the background to keep an eye on me until Christian turns up to take me in hand like a naughty child. Once more my hand is gently resting on my hoody covered baby bump, as I carry on gazing at the innocent little kids in the playground. It's the quiet before the storm. Hurricane Fifty is due to blow in at any given moment.

Sitting here, relishing what's left of my peaceful alone time, I'm suddenly aware of someone walking towards me. I look up. Christian and his face of thunder. _Oh shit… _my heart begins pounding harder then it ever has. He looks angry as he stalks the last few yards towards the bench on which I'm sat. I swallow hard, awaiting the tirade of questions I know are about to be unleashed on me. My subconscious and inner goddess have deserted me for now, no doubt cowering in a corner, huddled together somewhere. Now stood in front of me, Christian peers down, his face clouded over with nothing but rage.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Anastasia?" His tone is cold and of course angry.

Moistening my lips, I inhale quickly through my nose. "Sitting in the park, enjoying the sunshine." I reply petulantly, a trace of a smile curling my lips.

Christian's stare bores into me. "You think this is funny? First leaving the apartment without saying, and then having me running all over town looking for you."

His stare is enough to make any lesser person quake in their boots. I'm used to it… _Dear 'ole Fifty at his best._

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. "No I don't think it's funny." Suddenly I don't feel like sitting any more, so I get to my feet and grab my bag from the bench beside me.

We are stood mo more than a foot apart, each doing our best to stare the other into submission first. It's a battle of wills, and one I'm about to lose when Christian's gaze softens, and the look of anger in his gray eyes is replaced by that of worry. I feel a pang of guilt twist my gut. I feel guilty for making my husband worry for my safety and for putting through undue stress.

"Why did you do it?" Christian asks, this time his voice is quiet and not so full of rage.

Let's lay it on the line and put it out there. "I was sick of being cooped up. I needed air… I needed…" I pause for a much needed calming breath. "I needed to be alone for a while."

Christian shakes his head slowly, his eyes narrowing as he processes my words. "Of all the selfish stunts to pull. It's not just you Ana, you are carrying my child." He reaches out to place his hand on my bump.

"Our child." I snap unwillingly, yet immediately feeling bad for doing so.

"Yes, our child." Christian corrects himself, his eyes softening as does his voice once again.

Feeling his tender touch on my swollen stomach, my heart thaws in an instant. _Oh Fifty, Fifty, Fifty, will our lives ever be less confrontational or complicated? _I think about it now and come to the conclusion that I went the wrong way about things. I know how controlling my husband likes to be, I know he only wants what's best for me, yet in a moment of madness, I went against all he stands for. Kate would be proud if she knew what I'd done. I'm going to add it to my list of 'Kavanagh moments', to which I have quite a few now already.

"I was worried about you Ana. I thought you understood what Dr. Greene said about your blood pressure." Worry is evident in Christian's voice, as his hand slips from where it has been resting on my belly. "It's not good for you or the baby, fluctuating like that… What if you'd fainted again and I wasn't there?"

I roll my eyes at him being so dramatic. "I'm fine Christian. I feel fine."

"Don't roll your eyes at me." His voice is now low and authoritative, and I'm sure I've just seen a naughty glint flash through his stare.

Something deep within me starts to stir, something he hasn't made me feel for a week or so, since Dr. No Fun's bed rest order. _Well hello there, _my inner goddess purrs, making her presence known with a cheeky wink. I don't even know I'm doing it, but they way Christian's gaze has fallen to my mouth, I realise that I've started to subconsciously bite my bottom lip. There it is again, that glint in his eye that lets me know he's feeling the same way as I do. How does he do this? How does he make me drop my guard and succumb to his sexual prowess? _My god I want him. I want him right now. _

"And for god sake Mrs. Grey, stop biting your lip." There's a smirk playing across Christian's face. "You know what it does to me."

Like an obedient child, I do as he asks. "If only Mr. Grey… If only." My subtle smirk now mirrors my husband's.

Christian digests my words, and I'm waiting, no, I'm gagging for his response. My eyes are searching his expectantly, looking for that tell tail sign that he's feeling the sexual tension enveloping us at this very moment. His eyes have glazed over. _For goodness sake, why is he so hard to read? _My inner goddess is ripping her clothes off in a hurried frenzy, while my subconscious shakes her head at me for caving in at the mere thought of sex with my husband. I'm aware that my breathing has become shallower and I'm positive Christian has noticed it too.

He grabs my hand, turning on his heel. "Come." Pulling me along with him towards the sidewalk and towards the waiting SUV. "I think it's time I teach you that running away from me is never a good idea."

I'm smiling inside and out. Who am I to deny my control freak of a husband this right?


End file.
